Awkward
by AnimeDoom
Summary: The gang meets up a week after the game and Shiki plans to tell a secret to a certain redhead, bad summary probably even worse inside. SPOILERS for end of game.


_The World Ends With You_

**Awkward**

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any characters mentioned in this story, I do however own this fanfiction so please do not steal it.

This is a simple, short, one sided Shiki X Neku fic from her perspective; Shiki's thoughts are in italics. This is one of my first attempts at actually writing a fanfic so I doubt it is any good so please review with any hints, advice or criticisms.

* * *

Ever since the reapers game she had not been able to get him off of her mind, that handsome redheaded boy who she had chosen as her partner. At the time there were a number of players around but they all looked weak or ugly, or even both in a few cases, then her eyes saw him and although she would never admit it she knew he was special right away. After spending an entire week they had grown closer than friends but he still never really seemed to notice how she felt, sure a few time she had caught him staring at her (not that she really minded) but that was it. And then after 7 days she was told that she would again be granted life but not him. After again being brought back into the game she was both furious and delighted that she had become Neku's fee for his second game and all she could think was.

_"Oh my god, he really does care for me, the fee to play the game is the one thing you hold dearest and for him it was me. Does this mean that he likes me, when all this is over I just have to find out"_

**1 week later**

_"Oh no, I can't do this, he's never seen the real me before what if he doesn't like me"_

She nervously made her way to where she would be meeting up with Neku and the others.

_"I know we're all friends but I kinda wish Neku hadn't invited Beat and Rhyme, they will only make it harder for me to talk with Neku in private, especially since Rhyme knows how I feel and couldn't stop giggling when I told her"_

As the group came into sight she blushed a little seeing him for the first time in a week and she held Mr Mew up to her chest tightly before making her way over to them.

All day they hung out just shopping, eating and talking about themselves. While Shiki and Rhyme were talking about the latest fashion they heard Neku say the word cute while talking to Beat, they both immediately turned and couldn't help but laugh when they saw that Beat had Neku in a head lock saying.

"That's my sister dude, don't even joke 'bout that yo."

Hearing Neku saying cute then Beat talking about Rhyme Shiki couldn't help but look a little depressed, the next thing she knew she had a scrawny arm around her shoulders, when she looked up she blushed deeper than she ever had before.

"Hey, um... Are you okay, you don't look to great." He said gently as he put his hand on her forehead.

"Weird, your face is all red and you're burning up, you got a fever or something."

She quickly backed away waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh, no, no, no... It's nothing like that, it's just really warm out today and I'm a little tired."

"Hey you lovebirds, sorry about this but I got a curfew which means me and Beat gotta go now, so I'll see you around."

"Yeah, Laters" Beat yelled as he and Rhyme started walking off. Neku looked around at Shiki confused about what he just heard.

"Did she just call us love birds?"

"Oh no, Rhyme why did you have to say that, I thought I could trust you to keep it a secret? She quietly said looking very embarrassed.

"Keep what a secret?"

"Oh god you heard that" She yelped turning a bright shade of crimson.

"I've been trying to tell you all day but the opportunity never came up. You see Neku the truth is that ever since I first saw you..." but then she was cut off by a very annoying ringtone

"Oh hang on a sec I gotta get this"

"No problem"

"Hey sweetie, how are you"

_"WHAT! Did he just say sweetie. I can't believe it, does he have a girlfriend"_

"Okay babe I'll be round in a little while, see ya soon Eri."


End file.
